A love Killer
by Dark-Chaos-Soilder
Summary: Raven loves Robin, Robin loves Raven and Starfire, Starfire loves Robin, what will happen read to find out.


One stormy night Raven and Robin were having an intelluctural conversation, and than Raven realized she was starting to crush on Robin, but Robin and Starfire were already going out. So, than she just tried to get that idea out of her head, but as the months drew by she couldn't keep it all in her head.  
One night when she was passing Robin in the hall, she let it all out, she was so embarrassed she ran into her room. A day later, she and Robin passed in the hall again, and Robin said "Raven, what was up with that outburst yesterday?". She than told him the truth about what had really been going on in her head, so Robin then thought, well I have a crush on Raven too, but I'm going out with Starfire. Ah-ha, maybe if I faked breaking up with Starfire, than maybe I'll be able to have a relationship with her, the hard part though is keeping it under warps from Raven, and Star.  
What he had to do in a month was chose who he loved more. So, later that week, Robin had a hologram projector set up so it would fake a break-up between Star and Robin one day while Star was out with a couple of friends. So a week later Raven and Robin got together, but he told her not to act-like boyfriend and girlfriend while in presence of their friends, and he told the same to Starfire, but told her how Raven had a crush on him and not to say anything.  
So about a month later Robin met Raven in her room, and they started talking, it got to interesting Raven jumped over to Robin and stripped his clothes while Robin did the same thing to her without any hesitation. He was surprised to see what had happened while Raven stood their smiling at him.  
So Robin started to feel happy beyond the ordinary, he had finally chose which one he liked more, For a month he has been pondering that specific question. So, he was just staring at Raven's breast, it was so full of bounce, every time she took a step they bounced, but what really surprised him was that as she approached, he saw that she really was in-love with him. Than she put him in a telekinetic bubble she casted and carried him to her bed and then she joined him and dispelled of the bubble. After that they started to make love to each-other, and than Raven started to yell "Robin, RObin, ROBin, ROBIn, oh-ROBIN, give me more, harder, faster", than he thought, what if someone could hear this, and than he remembered all the walls were sound tight.  
So when Raven fell asleep, Robin snuck out to Starfire's room and entered, he awoke her and said, "Star, I'm sorry but i think we should see other people this isn't just working, I'm so sorry, I would still like to be your friend, at least if you will let me be your friend". She just said "sure, if you say this isn't working then....we should break-up, don't worry I won't tell Raven about this or anyone else!".;  
About a week later Raven passed Starfire and said "I just can't keep this from you, me and Robin have been dating for a month now, I'm sorry for deceiving you", than Starfire realized, her and Robin just broke up last week, when he came into her room at night..., oh my god that little FUCKER!!!!!!, he's been dating Raven all this time and just got back from her room when he came to mine, I'll teach him a lesson not to mess with a womens feelings".;  
So, in the next fight they had, which was ironically against Starfire's sister Blackfire, she attacked ROBIN!, no one could believe it not even her sister, than she joined her sister's evil path that will bring rampage to the universe.  
The next day, while Robin was in the hospital, Starfire broke in and told him why she attacked him, "it was for playing with my feelings, do you think I'm just some slut you can screw whenever you want, well guess what I'M not. So when Robin returned full health, he and Raven passed and she said if you want some action meet me in my room tonight at midnight, so later that night he showed up and they started making love, he thought it was even better this time since he had no other girlfriends to worry about.  
So about a year later, Raven found out that Robin did cheat on her at the beginning, but she found out that he was really in love with her.  
Then a year later, Starfire returned to kill Robin and Raven to amende for her pain that was caused by this love triangle. So she was just about to kill Raven when Robin took the blast for her, than Starfire realized, what in the hell am I doing, they really do love each-other, than she killed herself after leaving them with these words," Robin I am sorry for almost killing your true love, and Raven i am sorry for almost killing you, but I will never forget all the good times we had together".;  
So, at the funeral, they both showed up as friends, not as a couple, but as friends, even though they were still a couple. Then a year later, they got married had a daughter named Starfire, who ironically had the same powers as a Tamerainin. They than found out that Starfire's soul had taken shelter in their daughters body, apparently Star's soul was restless.

The End sorry if this confused you, but this is only chapter1, and please review it. 


End file.
